Gift From Afar
by Strawberry Eggs
Summary: An off-handed remark about the future he came from brought some unpleasant thoughts to Lucina's mind. Of course Morgan is her brother, isn't he?


It seems that every so often, I need to write a story for an entirely new fandom. I have loved the _Fire Emblem_ series since I first played _Path of Radiance_ back in 2006, but it hasn't been until now that I feel inspired enough to write about it, or at least about _FE:Awakening_. It's easily become one of my most favorite games in the series, and the potential for pairing and family stories seems endless. X3 Granted, this one leans on the angsty side of things, but still…

This story was originally meant to be for a contest being run by the member and author **grovyrosegirl, **but it kind of fizzled out. Still, I had the idea for it for some time before. I hope you'll all enjoy it and if you did, please leave a review. Heck, even if you didn't like it, review and tell me why!

* * *

A loud sound rang through the air as a pair of blades clashed against each other. The two blue-haired youths wielding said blades pushed forward, attempting to throw the other off balance. The younger boy jumped back suddenly, keeping his sword held out defensively. The older girl tensed, following his movements and readying herself for anything. They stared each other down for several moments, neither one wanting to give the other an edge.

The boy knew he had to end it soon. He determined what he thought was a weak point in his opponent's defenses, then he rushed forward, his blade prepared to strike at her left side. The boy wasn't quick enough, though. In one swift motion, the older girl swung forward, too fast for the boy to react in time. He stared in shock as the girl's strike knocked the blade out of his hands.

The boy, Morgan, chuckled, "You win again, Lucina." He then walked over to where his wooden practice sword had landed and retrieved it. "I didn't even stand a chance."

Lucina walked over to her brother and said, "I wouldn't say that. Your technique is improving all the time."

"Yeah, but you're training all the time, too. Besides, I'm studying to be a tactician, not a swordsman."

Lucina gave the boy a small smile and said, "Perhaps, but you shouldn't underestimate your swordsmanship, either."

"And you shouldn't sell yourself short when we play that strategy game."

The Ylissean army was en route to Fort Steiger, located in the center portion of the Valm continent. They had set up camp for the evening, though later than they usually would, and after a harder-than-normal march. The Conqueror himself was pursing the army, and by striking at the Fort, they hoped to weaken Walhart's forces.

The training grounds were nearly empty aside from the two, as it grew darker and the evening meal was being prepared. With their sparring done, the siblings walked over to a tent nearby to put away the practice blades.

In response to Morgan's last statement, Lucina said, "I struggle just to take out even a handful of your units, though. I'm an amateur at best."

With a wide small, the boy replied, "You're better than that. Maybe you don't know all the ins and outs, but you have a decent grasp on tactics and can think on your feet. You got your brains from Mother, sure enough."

"This feels like old times," Lucina said, "You would assure me that I was better at strategy than I thought and I would assure you that you're are a better swordsman than you give yourself credit. Even what you said about Mother and me is very reminiscent."

"So we did this a lot in the future, too?" Morgan inquired.

Lucina blinked, then her face fell, realizing what she just said, "I'm sorry. That was an insensitive of me to talk about old times. You still don't have all of memories back."

Still smiling, Morgan said, "Don't worry about it. It doesn't bother me all that much, really. Even if I don't really remember sparring like this, it feels almost…familiar, I guess."

Lucina didn't respond right away, as they reached the tent with the practice weapons. After placing the wooden blade in a barrel, she said, "Well, that is almost like a memory, at least. Perhaps in due time, you'll be able to recall more."

"Maybe," he replied after he put away his practice blade, "Though Mother has had amnesia for two years and she has barely recovered anything."

Lucina frowned a bit. Perhaps he saw it, as Morgan quickly followed up by saying, "Like I said, though, I really don't mind. Not anymore, anyway. Sure I tried to get them back, but I kept worrying you and the others so I stopped."

"Well, hitting your head against posts and tomes wasn't the way to go about it," she said in somewhat dry tone.

Morgan laughed, "I know, I know. While it would be great if I could get my memories back, I'm glad that I can spend time with and fight alongside you and Mother, Father and our friends. I'm making new memories all the time!"

She ruffled her brother's blue hair and said, "Thank the gods that your memory loss hasn't affected your character for the worse. You've always been an optimist, but since you've arrived in this time, you're even more cheerful than usual. It's likely because you don't remember the world we came from."

"So I was like this even in the future? Though I could also have been this way in the future I came from."

Lucina frowned again. After a brief pause she replied, "Future you came from?"

"Well, sure. I could be from another time entirely; separate from the one you, Owain, and the others came from."

The blue-haired girl's expression darkened. Those were thoughts she hoped to never bring up after the first time they came to her. In a low voice she said, "Don't say that."

Apparently not having heard her, he continued, "The last memory I do have of Mother was a tranquil one, after all. Wouldn't that mean I came from a different, more peaceful timeline? I guess it could just mean it was an earlier memory before she died in your time, but—"

"Don't say that!" She said more loudly and sternly. Morgan gasped, his smile subsiding.

Worry crossed Lucina's face as she said, "I'm sorry, Morgan. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"No, I should be the one apologizing. I didn't realize what I said would upset you like that."

"But…I shouldn't have let what you said affect me. You were only speculating, after all…" she trailed off, traces of unease on her voice.

The siblings let the moment of awkward silence stretch on for a while. The tactician-in-training broke the silence, his tone uncharacteristically somber,

"I probably shouldn't ask this, but, did it bother you because it would mean that I'm not really your brother?"

Her breathing hitched slightly. She shook her head, though, and said, "No. At least, it's not the only reason." _And I try not to dwell on that possibility_, she added in thought.

The boy didn't say anything, perhaps not knowing how to respond. The blue-haired Lord sighed, "I haven't really been fair to you, Morgan, and that's why what you said bothered me."

The young prince's face changed from one of unease to puzzlement, "What do you mean?"

"About what happened to you before we all arrived here in this time," she clarified, "I suppose I wasn't keeping it from you, and you never asked, but you still deserve to know. You see, for two years, I wasn't even certain you had come to the past with us."

"Why? I wasn't there with you?"

Lucina shook her head, "The Risen and Grima himself attacked the castle that day. I was so worried about you, but I couldn't find you in time. I had no idea where you were. I heard Naga's voice in my mind tell me that she had completed the ritual that would send us all back in time. I expressed my worry about you as well as Inigo, Severa, and Nah, as they weren't there with me, but Naga assured me that she would see that you would all follow.

"When I arrived here, I hadn't seen any of you until the last few recent months. I was worried about them, but especially about you. I didn't even tell Mother and Father about you because I had no idea if you were really here or if you were still back in our future. I didn't want them to worry…"

She trailed off as her voiced started to crack a bit. While it was relieving to admit all of it to Morgan, she still didn't want to cry in front of her brother. The princess bent down to embrace the boy and continued to speak.

"I was so glad to see you safe and well, even if you couldn't remember me, Father, or anyone other than Mother. I felt like such a failure as a sister before then. I should have kept better track of you."

Morgan hugged Lucina back consolingly and said, "You did what you had to, and you weren't a failure. Even if we went together, Naga had no control over where or even when we arrived in the past. I mean, it looked like I had just arrived at the Ruins of Time and Laurent traveled three years into the past earlier than you did."

Lucina's released the boy from the hug, an almost-smile on her face. He was always cheering people up and making them happy, if he could. That part didn't change, either.

"You're right. Maybe it would've been the same," she said.

"But anyway, I shouldn't have said that about me coming from some other world. It's interesting to speculate, but I should have realized how it would make you feel. Besides, why would Naga just pick a Morgan out of some other future and drop him off here instead of making sure I made it back?"

"Yes, why indeed," Lucina responded, "and I already told you that you didn't do anything wrong with bringing the subject up. Besides, it was for the best that I told you the circumstances surrounding your arrival here. You should have known about them a long time ago, and I feel better for it."

"Then I guess I should be glad I brought it up," Morgan said with a chuckle.

The girl looked out through the tent flaps, seeing that it had grown darker still, and said, "We should wash up. If supper isn't ready now, it will be soon."

Morgan nodded, following his sister outside of the tent. As they walked together in silence, some thoughts still gnawed at Lucina's mind. He had to be the Morgan from her future, right? There wasn't any good reason to think he was another Morgan, right? He looked and acted so much like her brother—who else would he be? And even if he weren't, she still loved him. But wouldn't that mean her actual brother was lost somewhere in time? Or back in that horrid future all alone, assuming he was even still alive?

Lucina chased those thoughts away as best she could. As much as she hated to admit it, Inigo was right about her being grim more often than not. They found Morgan and she worried that it wasn't really him. Only she would do that. Of course it was him.

It had to be him.


End file.
